Large data centers frequently deploy rows of racks and/or cabinets for cross-connect applications. The installation of high density fiber optic patch panels has been simplified and made more reliable by utilizing pre-terminated cassette modules installed in rack-mount enclosures. Although these pre-terminated cassettes have addressed many installation issues in terms of eliminating the need for field termination and polishing, they've introduced others. In particular, there are certain applications that require installation/maintenance from the rear side of the enclosure and others that lend to front-side installation/maintenance. Many enclosures in the market only allow either front side or rear side installation/maintenance; and, while there are a few solutions in the market that do allow for front and rear side access, the removal of the cassette module can be cumbersome requiring two-handed manipulation in tight quarters.
In addition, space constraints (particularly in the 1RU enclosure version) have traditionally required the use of flat head screws and countersinks to attach cassette rails which add weight and assembly time.